Bella and the Beast
by vdjaime95
Summary: alice and bella are going on a cruise in hopes of meeting hansome men... and thats exactly what happens... a bella and jacob story
1. Going Going Shopping?

**Hey guys well this is my first story I've ever written so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters only SM does =(**

-"I see it! I see it!"

-"See what Bella?" Alice my pixie-like best friend had said.

-"I see the cruise ship Alice! Oh my god aren't you nervous because I sure am!" I practically shout at her. I have been dreaming about this cruise for only about 2 years! I have been saving up my tips I received from working at the club and finally after two years I have managed to save even more then I had in mind so I am going to do this first class baby!

"Oh my god, wait up will you? You aren't the only person going you know… plus we have about approximately 45 minutes until we board the ship so we might as well use up the time going shopping!" my best friend said.

I still remember the first time we met which was coincidentally at the mall. Alice was sitting down in her seat in the food court and seeing that all the seats were taken I decided to give her some company. I took a moment to take her in. She was actually really short and skinny looking with choppy, short, dark brown hair. She didn't look like a creeper so I figured it was safe to sit with her.

-"Hey is it okay if I sit with you? I don't want to be a bother but seeing there is no more seats available…"

-"Sure go ahead my name is Alice, Alice Cullen." She says and looks up at me. Once she looks at me, I can see her eyes are the most beautiful shade of honey gold I've ever seen.

-"Hi Alice, I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I say as I take a seat right next to her nearly dropping my cheeseburger in the process.

-"Whoa there!" she says catching my burger in an instant "don't wanna lose your burger there."

-"I'm soo sorry I tend to be really clumsy sometimes" I say flashing a brief smile.

She sighs and I look at her curiously. Little did I know that she would end up being the person who knows everything there was to know about me. Well almost everything…

"Come on Bella we don't have all day here for you to start spacing out on me… plus don't you want to look super sexy for my brother?" she smirks trying to find the nearest shopping center around.

-"Oh hold your horses Alice; I don't even know if I want to meet your brother. One Cullen is enough for me!" I reply trying to catch up to her.

-"You do not mean that Bella! Come on I think a Victoria's Secret is just across the corner!" she says.

-"Victoria's secret? Why in the world would we go there? I brought enough underwear and bras for the trip! Ohhh… oh!" I say suddenly realizing why she wanted to go there. What did I get myself into? There is absolutely no use in arguing with Alice when it comes to shopping … and men.

**Ooo what do u think will happen at VS? **

**Let me know what you think and so I know if I should continue or not…**


	2. Chapter 2 But Alice

**Hey guys this one is for ****ladybug82896**** thanks=). Again I don't own any of the twilight characters only SM does… sadly.**

* * *

-"But Alice… I don't even know if we are going to like each other much less want to get naked in front of each other! Besides you know me, I don't sleep with guys I barley meet and you know about… my condition…" I whine.

-"Oh quit whining Isabella Swan. This trip is going to be it for you. No more boo hoo I still have my v card. You, my best of friends are getting your very first pieces of lingerie and super sexy lotions because even if you don't sleep with my brother you are still not getting off that ship with your v card or at least done a little playing around... I can't believe you don't even do that! How old are you… 12?" She exclaims.

-"Hey! I just turned 23… and it is none of your business if I have my v card or not. I just don't find that interesting okay! It has never crossed my mind… okay maybe once or twice… but doing a little 'playing around'? Now that is just plain nasty." I reply as we pass a pair of bright red lacy thongs. I couldn't deal with everything around me besides not having even tried to wear a thong. Yup, just regular underwear for me... I don't know how people can walk around with a string up their butt, but I'm going to have to learn since here comes Alice with a pair.

-"Alice seriously?"

-"What Bella, your going to have to learn how to wear them sooner or later and I'll have you know that these are one of the good pairs." She says with a smile on her face. Just looking at them makes me shiver. I decide I don't want to see what Alice has in store for me so I go to the perfumes and lotions. There are actually good lotions here. The ones I like best is the _Love Spell_ but I also like _Pure Seduction._ Hmmm…

"Hey… hope I'm not someone you want to seduce" someone says behind me. I look back and I see mike standing behind me. "Mike!" I yell and run into his arms. Oh how I missed him. I haven't seen him since he took off for the military.

"Wow Mike you're huge!"I tell him as I grab his huge arms but releasing them right away not wanting him to think anything about it. "Hey Bella what are you doing here? Trying to make someone fall for you?"He says with a huge grin. "Are you still single? Can't be… you too beautiful to be single."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but yes I still am single and frankly it is none of your business if I am or not. I'm here for the cruise… Are you going?"

"Nah… but if you're going I might consider it" he says with a smirk. "Well… you should go! I would love to have some company…" I try to say seductively… seductively? What... Am I seriously trying to hit on Mike? But if you saw him you would understand. He has these gorgeous blue eyes with short messy blond hair, broad shoulders with a really tight flannel that is impossible not to see his abs in…

"Earth to Bella, hello is anyone in there?" he says. "Oh I'm sorry mike just got caught up day dreaming" I respond with a smile.

"Of course you did Bella… see anything you like?" he laughs.

"Maybe…" I say "You should think about coming, the ship leaves in about 30 minutes… well if you're interested"

"I'll be there" he smiles, kisses me on the cheek and runs off.

* * *

**OOOO Bella what are you doing messing around with a military man… if you want to view a picture my mike message me and ill email u the link since i cant post it hereTell me your thoughts. What is Alice doing….**


	3. Chapter 3 Once Upon A Time

**Just want to make a few clarifications… this is an all human story so that means there is absolutely no vampires= ) or werewolves = / lol sorry I took a long time to update, got caught up with winter classes. So here chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight saga characters, only Stephanie Meyer does so kudos to her.**

* * *

"Bella! I've been looking for you everywhere! What you think!" says Alice running up to me with bunch of bags in both hands.

"About…?" I say, having no clue what she is talking about.

"Look in my hands Bella" she grunts. I look at her but I don't see her hands… unless they are the under the little red strings she's holding. Sometimes I get scared of Alice, but what can I say she's my best friend.

"Wow Alice. Do you expect me to wear that? Come on hurry we are going to be late!" I say. We pass a whole bunch of hot guys who whistle at Alice's red strings as we pass. Hah men…

When we get to the boat, I struggle to take a breath. It's so beautiful and huge as in picture the titanic. Yes that beautiful! I can't believe that's going to be our home for 2 weeks and if I find romance then I can say my life is complete. We start to walk up the steps when it starts to feel like a fairy tale. I can picture the history this ship must have, all the beautiful woman in those big puffy dress and all the handsome men in their tuxedos walking up these very steps going to a ball. I look up at Alice to see if this is all real and she looks back at me smiling with twinkling eyes jumping up and down.

"Bella! This is it aren't you excited? Sometime within the next few weeks we are going to find love I guarantee it! Bella watch out!" she exclaims as I run into a man.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry" I say looking up at the man who I bumped into. He was about 6 feet well towering over me with dark russet skin, long black hair in a pony tail (probably longer than mine), and dark eyes wearing just a plain white tee and denim jeans. I didn't really have time to look at his face when…

"Watch where you are going lady" the man yells.

"Geesh Jake calm down. I know you didn't want to be here but you don't have to take it out on other people here." A woman says to this presumed Jake. "I'm so sorry are you okay? My brother here is being an ass. I'm Rachel."

"Oh it's okay Rachel I'm Bella but I'm guessing you won't be chatting long since he is storming off…"

"Im so sorry. I hope I see you sometime during the cruise but I got to go. Nice meeting you!" she says as she starts running off. "…I swear it's like I'm taking care of a little kid, Jake wait up!"

"Rude much" Alice says to me.

"I actually thought she was quite nice…"

"Not her! The guy but let's not talk about it anymore we are here to have fun to let's let this fairy tale begin!" Alice screams and I start to breathe again. This is going to be the time of my life might as well live it. I nod at her and let myself smile my biggest smile possible.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts= )**


End file.
